WWE Fast Lane 2015
|} 'WWE Fast Lane Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Eden is with Lars Alexandersson, Ryback and Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler says a victory would mean everything to them. Ziggler says they're not falling for The Industry or The Authority. He says they're standing up for themselves and not going to take it anymore. Ryback says fans want to see them feast on the corporate sellouts. Lars says that The Authority and The Industry need a lesson respect and tonight they will get one.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Dean Ambrose. Ambrose says the World Title isn't looked the same as it was when he was a teenager. He names Triple H, Undertaker and others. He says the title used to mean something. He says Andersen is one of the toughest guys in WWE but he will fight Andersen for the title in a parking lot right now. Ambrose says he's not scared. Ambrose says the guy makes the championship and there hasn't been a guy that wanted to make that title in a long time. Ambrose says he's going to bust Andersen up, beat him, win the World Title and bring it back to where it belongs, back to prominence. Ambrose says he's going to take the title to WrestleMania 31 and take it to heights it's never been. ' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with Nikki Bella and Brie Bella. Tom goes to ask a question but Nikki stops him and tells him that everyone have asked her everything they wanted to know...there is nothing that Nikki Bella has not said before. She says Paige might be the Anti-Diva but tonight the Divas Champion is walking out of Memphis with the Divas title. She blows him a kiss and both Nikki and Brie Bella leave.' 'Backstage, Eden meets Andersen in the locker room. Eden asks Andersen for his comments on his match with Ambrose. Andersen says he heard with Ambrose said out there and says that he is right...the World Title was out of comission and brought back recently. Andersen says he is a fighting champion...he fought Cesaro, The Authority and anyone else who stood in his way, in the ring with him. He says he walked into Fast Lane as the World Champion and not Barrett...not The Authority or Ambrose are going to take his title away from him.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and The Miz makes his way out with Damien Mizdow, who gets a pop. They hit the ring and Miz gets booed while Mizdow gets cheered. Miz asks Mizdow what he thinks he's doing and fans start chanting "WE WANT MIZDOW". Miz says this part of the ring is for Superstars and guests, and personal assistants sit in the corner. Miz orders Mizdow to sit in the corner of the ring. Miz welcomes us to MizTV and gets booed. He says his guest will be paying attention to Reigns vs. Bryan tonight and brings out Paul Heyman to a pop. Miz interrupts Heyman by yelling at Mizdow. Mizdow looks to stand up for himself this time but Miz tells him to sit back down. Mizdow turns and faces the crowd before sitting down. Miz goes back to the Heyman interview. Heyman doesn't care who wins tonight because Reigns or Bryan would lose to Brock Lesnar. Heyman says believes that and drops the mic before walking off. ' We go to commercial. WWE Fast Lane - During the show: '1) After the match, Stephanie McMahon comes to the stage. Stephanie tells Lars, Ziggler and Ryback to go no further and announces that they will face Kane, Big Show and Seth Rollins, now.' '2) After the match, The Authority poses in the ring over Ziggler. Rollins hits a Curb Stomp on Ziggler as fans boo. Ryback and Lars rush the ring but get beat down also. Rollins hits a Stomp on Ryback. Fans chant for Randy Orton as Ryback is kicked out of the ring. They drag Lars over and Orton's music hits to a big pop. Orton runs down and tosses Noble. Orton clotheslines Kane and taunts Big Show. Noble takes a RKO. Mercury takes a RKO. Rollins comes the apron and Orton kicks him. Orton goes for the draping DDT but Rollins is pulled to saftey. Kane attacks Orton from behind. Lars jumps from the top rope and connects with a missile drop kick. Orton gets up and Kane takes a RKO. We see Rollins retreating through the arena as Orton stands in the coner and fans chant his name. Lars looks on from the corner. A camera catches Rollins running all the way out of the arena to the parking lot. Orton's music hits and he hits the turnbuckles again as Lars looks on.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Goldust is with Dusty Rhodes in the locker room. Goldust says tonight, he's not facing Cody - he's facing Stardust and he's go to beat Stardust so bad that the thought of him putting on paint and a costume again will make him sick. Goldust says he hates it as much as Dusty but he's not leaving the ring until he brings his brother Cody home. Dusty says nobody needs to get hurt and when it's all said and done, both of them mean the world to Dusty. They hug and Goldust walks off.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Stardust looks shocked. We see Dusty watching backstage. Goldust offers his hand to Stardust and he briefly takes it but doesn't look enthused. Stardust rolls out of the ring and heads to the back as Dusty watches. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Eden is with Bad News Barrett. Eden asks what it feels to be the referee in one of the most important matches of the night. Barrett asks if Eden is crazy and says he is the Intercontinental Champion he should be in the match itself but instead he is playing referee between two crazy and deranged lunatics who can't say no to a fight. Barrett says he likes a good fight but tonight someone will be getting some bad news and if it's Andersen or Ambrose, he couldn't really care as long as the Intercontinental Champion comes out on top.' 'Backstage, Goldust is with Dusty. Goldust says he tried not to hurt Stardust. Stardust comes up and says this looks like a family party but he wasn't invited. He asks Goldust if they're done. Stardust shoves him into some boxes and beats him down. Dusty yells for Cody to stop. Stardust yells at Dusty and says Dusty killed Cody. Stardust says he's not living in Dusty's shadow, Dusty is living in his. Stardust kicks Goldust one more time before walking off. Dusty and officials call for help.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Rusev drops the hold and Cena falls on his face. Rusev has his arm raised and Cena is still laid out. Rusev clutches his United States title and talks trash to Cena as we go to replays. The Russian flag drops down as Rusev and Lana continue their celebration. A trainer checks on Rusev as Rusev goes back to talk more trash. Rusev and Lana make their way to the back as Cena is still flat on his face. Cena finally recovers and slowly rolls to the floor. Cena can barely stand but pushes away the referees trying to help. Cena looks out of it as he walks to the back.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Cesaro and Kidd celebrate with Natalya and their titles as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Back from commercial and Triple H makes his way out in street clothes. His hands are taped up and he looks ready to fight. Triple H says he regrets pushing Ric Flair on RAW. He apologises to Ric but stands by what he said. Triple H says he stands here tonight not as the COO of the WWE but as the heartbeat of WWE. He's in a WWE ring, in a WWE arena as The Game, The King of Kings. He is waiting for Sting, he says. Fans start chanting for Sting. Sting's video starts up and out he comes. Sting enters the ring as Triple H stares him down. Triple H assumes they're past the point of pleasantries and is ready to get to it. He says he feels sorry for Sting for "backing the wrong horse" all those years ago. He says Sting was such a loyal soldier to WCW, hell Sting was WCW. Triple H admires Sting and respects him going down with the ship with his head held high. Triple H says it was guys like him who helped that ship go down. He says his legacy is putting Sting's out of business. Triple H understands that's why Sting tried to put he and Stephanie McMahon out of WWE at Survivor Series. Triple H says Sting failed. He says at the end of the day, failure is what Sting does. Triple H says he can give Sting's legacy back to him.' 'All he has to do is hold his head high and walk away. Triple H says they can put this behind them and do business together because he always does what's best for business. Triple H can assure Sting that if he walks away, his legacy will go on and live forever ... through the WWE Network, DVD's, merchandise, action figures, all of that. Triple H is talking over Sting's shoulder. He says in 2015, Sting will be bigger than he's ever been before. Triple H says he may even put Sting in the Hall of Fame down the line. Triple H asks if that sounds good to Sting. Some fans cheer. Triple H takes his jacket off and says or they can do it the other way. He says Sting can sit there with that look on his face and disrespect him. Triple H threatens to beat what's left of Sting's legacy out of him. He says when they carry Sting out of the ring, there will be no legacy ... like he never even existed.' 'Triple H talks and tries for a cheap shot but Sting catches him. Sting unloads but Triple H decks him with the microphone. Triple H takes Sting down and unloads on him. Triple H yells that he gave Sting a chance. Triple H goes under the ring and grabs his sledgehammer as fans pop. He comes back in but Sting puts a bat to his throat. Sting backs Triple H into the corner with the bat and tells him to toss the sledgehammer out of the ring, which he does. Sting points up at the WrestleMania 31 sign with the bat back to his throat. A "Yes!" chant breaks out. Triple H tries to move and Sting puts the bat back to his throat. He points back at the WrestleMania 31 sign. Triple H mouths that he's going to kick Sting's ass and points at the sign. Sting says he will see Triple H at WrestleMania and turns his back to leave. Triple H charges and Sting turns around with a bat shot. Sting lifts Triple H up and hits him with a Scorpion Death Drop. Sting points back at the WrestleMania sign with the bat. His music hits and he leaves with Triple H laid out.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Andersen goes for a Super Kick on Ambrose but hits Bad News Barrett instead. Ambrose takes his shot at Andersen but Andersen bounces back from the ropes and hits a spear. Another referee comes in as Andersen goes for the cover and the victory.' '6) After the match, Andersen takes his time getting up as the referee helps him up and raises his arm as the winner. Andersen gets up to a huge pop as Bad News Barrett comes up from behind and attacks him with the World Heavyweight Championship belt. Barrett taunts Andersen as his music plays. We go to replays. We come back as Andersen and Ambrose are still laid out in the ring. Bad News Barrett goes up the ramp with the Intercontinental Title and the World Heavyweight Title.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Paiges takes down Nikki and goes for a clothesline of the ropes as Brie Bella holds her leg. Paige complains and that leaves the referee distracted with Brie Bella. Paige gets Nikki ready for the PTO as Angel gets in the ring. Paige yells at Angel to leave the ring...Paige turns her back and Angel pulls Paige and hits her with a Super Kick. The fans boo. Angel leaves the ring as Nikki Bella crawls and is able to to put one arm on Paige for the cover and the win. ' '7) After the match, Brie Bella and the crowd looks shocked as Nikki and Paige recover in the ring. Brie pulls Nikki Bella to safety as Angel gets in the ring. The crowd boos some more. Angel picks Paige by the hair and smiles for the crowd before kissing her in the cheek. Angel sends Paige into the ring post before hitting her with another Super Kick. Brie and Nikki look from the stage as Angel blows them a kiss from the ring.' We go to commercial. 'Back from commercial and the lights go low in the ring. The druids make their entrance with the torches. The bell tolls and The Undertaker's entrance begins as fans pop. Two druids come and push a casket out. The casket is pushed to ringside and the lid opens. Bray Wyatt sits up and starts laughing as fans boo. Wyatt says he will never forget the first time he saw "him" ... his eyes were so cold. Wyatt says he feared him but now, he has become like everyone else ... weak and broken, just a shell of what he once was. Wyatt says now "his" soul is lost, stuck in limbo between your world and ours. Wyatt says it's time for "him" to go home. Wyatt says his own mission is clear. Wyatt says he knows this person can hear him and is listening. Wyatt says he no longer fears this person because he is pain, he is suffering, he is Bray Wyatt - the new face of fear. Wyatt says at WrestleMania, he will claim the soul of The Undertaker. Wyatt laughs as the casket lid is closed. The lights go out as the druids music hits and they push the casket out.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Reigns celebrates and we go to replays. Reings looks across the ring at Bryan. Bryan comes over and shoves him. Bryan yells at Reigns and says he better kick Brock Lesnar's ass. They shake hands and Bryan leaves the ring. Cole announces Reigns vs. Lesnar for WrestleMania 31. Reigns hits the corner to pose as his music plays we get more replays. Reigns exits the ring and slaps hands with some fans at ringside. The announcers hype WrestleMania 31. Fast Lane goes off the air with Reigns standing at the entrance way and looking up at the WrestleMania sign before heading to the back.'